Transformation
This article is about the technique. For the video game, see Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Transformation (変換) is a technique that is the act of changing one's body into another form in order to tap into greater stores of energy, strength, and speed. Appearances This technique can refer to the Saiyans transforming into Great Apes when a full moon provides them with enough Blutz Waves. Some Saiyans can also transform into Super Saiyans. As seen at the beginning of Dragon Ball, Master Roshi can transform to 50% Power and Max Power. Garlic Jr. and other Makyans are capable of transforming into muscular brutes. Princess Snake can transform herself into a Giant Snake who has the ability to breath fire and eat a person whole. Zarbon is capable of transforming from his Elegant Form to a reptilian-looking form called Monster Form. Frieza and Cooler transform multiple times. In Frieza's first two transformations, his body simply changes size, shape, and appearance. His third transformation into his final form is a full metamorphosis, with his third form becoming as a shell or carapace and his final form exploding out of it. None of Frieza's race are seen regressing back into earlier forms in either the ''Dragon Ball'' manga or anime, although in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Cooler is seen reverting back to his fourth form after being struck by Goku's Kamehameha. It is possible the transformation is one-way, though this is not likely since Frieza is spoken of having chosen his first (tiny) form in order to limit his immense power, and Zarbon having knowledge of at least one of Frieza's transformations suggest that Frieza has indeed transformed at least once prior to fighting Vegeta. In some games, Frieza mentions things that might confirm this like "It has been a long time since I had to take on this form". Frieza is shown transforming through three different forms (2nd, 3rd, and 4th), while his brother, Cooler, transforms into a fifth. Their father, King Cold, only appears in a form similar to Frieza's second form. Cell has this same ability due to having some of Frieza and King Cold's DNA within him. However, he cannot simply transform as Frieza and Cooler can. He must first absorb the bio-matter of Android 17 and Android 18 to advance from his Imperfect form to his Semi Perfect form and Perfect form. He is returned to his Semi-Perfect form after Android 18 is removed from him by force, but thanks to his Saiyan and Namekian DNA coupled with a near-lethal injury, he is able to regenerate and advance into a Super Perfect form. Android 13 transforms into a more powerful form as well, from using the memory cards and batteries of his destroyed comrades, Android 15 and Android 14. Bojack and some of his Galaxy Soldiers are capable of transforming to increase their power as well. Janemba is capable of transforming from an obese giant to a young oni/demon. Hirudegarn is also shown to be able to transform like an insect (his final form being that of a demonic looking insect). List of transformations Saiyan transformations There are several Saiyan transformations in the series, which are: Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Golden Great Ape, and Super Saiyan 4. ;Great Ape The Great Ape is one of the most common transformations seen used by pure Saiyans. This form is only accessible if the Saiyan has a tail. While in the form of a Great Ape, if the tail is cut off, the Saiyan returns to his/her normal state. This transformation is triggered by when Blutz Waves are transferred to the Saiyan. The most common supply of Blutz Waves are given from a Full Moon. If there is no moon available, a Saiyan may use a Power Ball. The Power Ball emits Blutz Waves used to activate the transformation. Once transformed, the Great Ape's power and strength is increased tenfold from the base form. If just started with this transformation, the Great Ape may go into rampage. ;Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan is a Legendary Transformation of legend in the Saiyan race. Only a select few of the Saiyans have been able to achieve this rare form. In legend, a Super Saiyan is a warrior pure of heart and awakened by fury. The first Saiyan in centuries to achieve this form was Goku, after seeing Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza. In this transformation, the hair raises and turns a golden color. A Super Saiyan's power level shoots up by fifty times its normal amount (or 100 according to General Rilldo in Dragon Ball GT episode 19, "A General Uprising"). There are also a few variations of this transformation: Ascended Super Saiyan, an advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Ultra Super Saiyan, an even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Full-Power Super Saiyan, the state of mental and physical perfection of the Super Saiyan transformation itself, rather than an advanced stage; and Legendary Super Saiyan, a level of Super Saiyan which magnifies its user's strength capacity, without drawbacks. Broly is the only known user of this Super Saiyan variant, and did not appear in the manga. ;Super Saiyan 2 A Super Saiyan 2 is a full transformation beyond the regular Super Saiyan. The first Super Saiyan 2 was born in the Cell Games. After seeing his friends being brought to near death by the Cell Juniors, Gohan went into a rage, causing his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan easily overpowered Cell after the transformation, as well as killing all of the Cell Junior with Quiet Rage, and eventually killing Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. A few Saiyans achieved the form after Gohan, such as Goku and Vegeta. ;Super Saiyan 3 The Super Saiyan 3 is a transformation, coming after the Super Saiyan 2 form. The first Saiyan to achieve this form was Goku. He discovered this form while doing training in Other World. He first presented this form in his first confrontation with Majin Buu. The only other Saiyan to achieve this from was the fusion, Gotenks. There are no records of any other Saiyan achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Exceptions for other Saiyans reaching the Super Saiyan 3 form are in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 which features Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Broly, and in Dragon Ball Heroes which features Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks, Trunks, and Gogeta. Broly's form is sometimes referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3. ;Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Saiyan transformation much more powerful than Super Saiyan 3 that is present only in the anime movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. The Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of the Super Saiyan God to the God of Destruction Bills, and this is what hastens Bills' awakening in the film. When Goku transforms to this form, he powers up with flame-like aura (as opposed to the gold aura with previous Super Saiyan forms). He then appears with his hair glowing red and with shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has flame-like aura.V-Jump, issue #5, 2013 The power of this ultimate warrior excites even the God of Destruction Bills.Weekly Shōnen Jump #14, 2013 The form allows Goku to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. ;Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 is a Saiyan transformation present in the anime only sequel Dragon Ball GT, and that has never been mentioned in the Dragon Ball manga. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. This transformation is the ultimate combination of both the humanoid Super Saiyan and the Great Ape. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. Frieza's race transformations Members of Frieza's race have many of transformations. Frieza has four forms, and his brother Cooler has a transformation above that of Frieza's final form. Character meaning *変 (Hen) = Change *身 (Shin) = Body Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Canonical Pages Category:Canonical Articles